


The Scent of Satisfaction

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke accidentally grabs the wrong gym bag to take home. When he discovers it's Yu's, he can't quite help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the kink meme [here](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1371423#t1371423).

"Yosuke, hurry up!"

Hitting his shin against the locker room bench as he turned, Yosuke winced and grabbed the gym bag at his feet and ran out the door, pausing only to trip on the other bag that had been sitting on the floor. Cursing under his breath, Yosuke jogged after everyone else with his eyes locked on the floor in the hopes of avoiding more obstacles. Breaking his ankle wasn't exactly on his to-do list.

They were taking the day off from going into the TV since they'd just finished saving Kanji, and Yosuke was glad of the alone time. He loved being around people and especially so when he actually liked those people, but after days and days of that bathhouse, he needed some alone time. When he got home, he dragged his things up to his room and fell on the sofa, groaning as his backpack dug into his back. He slung it off and looked at the gym bag he'd dragged home, knowing he should wash his gym clothes. With a sigh, he unzipped the bag and reached a hand in to grab a handful of cloth, but he was surprised at the slickness. "Hey, this isn't my bag!" He pulled out the items inside: the typical gym jacket and pants, a crumpled white t-shirt, a pair of black boxer briefs... and a familiar looking basketball uniform. _This is Partner's..._

Clutching the basketball jersey in his fist, Yosuke sighed. This was so him. He wondered if he should head back to the school to grab his bag, or if maybe Yu had taken his by accident, as well. He pulled out his cell phone and was all ready to hit the button to call Yu, when his nose itched. He moved his other hand up to scratch it and felt his nose wrinkle as the basketball jersey brushed against his upper lip. Yosuke swallowed and let his phone drop out of his hand so he could look at the jersey. He glanced at the door to see if he'd locked it and looked back at the jersey in relief. Licking his lips, Yosuke brought the jersey to his face and inhaled deeply. The erection that had started to stir in life at the first scent of the jersey hardened impossibly fast now so that his cock pressed firmly against the inside of his pants.

Yosuke tossed the jersey back toward the bag and shook his head. No. Just, no. Of all of the things to get hard over, day old sweat from his best friend? Shrugging out of his jacket, Yosuke tossed it on top of his dresser and leaned back on the sofa with his hands coming up to thread through his hair. He took deep breaths and concentrated on the light fixture and the posters in his room and his CD collection. None of it did a thing to stop the steady throb of his cock. Biting his lip, Yosuke pulled the bag back toward him and picked it up to set it next to him on the sofa. Looking off in the other direction, he unzipped his pants and squirmed around until he could push them down to his knees. He followed it with his boxers.

With a practiced ease, Yosuke kicked his legs so his pants fell to the floor and the boxers piled on top. Turning hesitantly toward the open gym bag, Yosuke pushed aside the jersey and picked up the boxer briefs. He'd never tried them before. Yu was a giving kind of guy, so he wouldn't mind if Yosuke tried them on, right? Sliding his legs through the leg holes, Yosuke stood up and pulled the boxer briefs into place, liking the way they hugged his body and cupped his balls and pushed his cock toward his stomach. His breath catching shakily in his throat, Yosuke reached down to stroke himself through the underwear and shivered at the feel of precome leaking through the fabric and leaving a trail of moisture on his palm. He quickly shucked the underwear back off and sat back down on the sofa with his mouth dry.

He paused to wonder if this was some kind of weird aftereffect of the bathhouse. But, if that was it, maybe he just had to accept it like he'd accepted his shadow. Balling the underwear up in his hand, Yosuke brought it up to his nose and inhaled once, twice, three times... The scent was strong and musky, but everything that seemed to fill Yosuke was lust. He could smell just a hint of himself mixed with Yu's and that somehow made it even more hot. He moved the underwear to his left hand so he could reach his right hand down to his cock and start to stroke it slowly. Breathing through the fabric, Yosuke felt almost lightheaded and let his thumb push harder at his foreskin and let his palm stroke over the wet tip of his cock. His mouth fell open in a groan and a fold of the underwear's fabric slipped in to touch his tongue. Yosuke's cock seemed to buck in his hand.

His tastebuds piqued, Yosuke's mouth began to water and he found himself stuffing the thin fabric between his lips and letting his tongue lave over it. The moisture brought the scent out even more strongly and the taste that seemed to reverbate within him... It didn't take long at all for Yosuke to pull at his cock, hard, a few more times and for his hot come to shoot out all over his hand. Yosuke let his head fall backward and started to laugh; imagining what the scene would look like from above with him still wearing his shirt and his mouth full of a wad of sweaty, wadded-up boxers and his hand and cock etched with white... Pulling the boxers from his mouth, Yosuke used them to wipe off his hand and tossed them back on top of the gym bag where they left a streak of come trailing beside the zippe on one side. Well, he'd planned on doing laundry anyway...

The next day, Yosuke caught up with Yu outside of school. "Um, hey, Partner. I kind of accidentally grabbed your gym bag yesterday, so here it is."

Yu paused in the road to the grumbling of the students behind him. "Oh? Well, that's probably why I ended up with yours." He handed over the bag to Yosuke and took back his own, frowning slightly. "Did you wash the bag?"

Yosuke's eyes widened slightly. "I, uh, spilled something. On the whole bag. Milkshake. Dude, it was no big deal. I was doing laundry anyway! This way you don't have to bring them home again."

With an easy smile, Yu patted the bag. "I washed your clothes, too. They needed them."

"I know! Why do you think I was bringing them home in the first place? Thanks, Partner!"

Yu checked his watch. "I need to go check in with someone before school, so I've got to hurry, but I'll see you in homeroom. And, hey! Let's study together after school today, okay?"

Yosuke nodded and waved at Yu as he ran off, then glanced around him. No one coming for a bit. He opened his gym bag full of clean gym clothes. His boxers were folded on top in a neat square. He took them out and sniffed at them almost casually and nearly dropped them in the road. He'd expected them to smell a little like Yu's because of the laundry detergent that had been used, but wasn't that smell just a little bit closer to how he'd imagined Yu would taste?

Stuffing the boxers back in the bag, Yosuke zipped it up quickly and went hurrying toward the school as the bell rang, wondering what this might mean for the study session later. He winced as his cock tried to harden up again as he ran and blamed this, again, on that stupid, stupid bathhouse.


End file.
